Broken
by thepandarawrs
Summary: Zander has a secret and big one. Nelson and Stevie find out. Will the friendship of Gravity 5 and Zander survive? Full summary inside. Rated T in case of future chapter. First story. Pairings: Zevie, Kavin, Grelson, and Nelvie. Characters are a little bit OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

**Chapter One: The Secret**

**A/N: Hey my name is ukegirl14 and this is my very first story so please review and tell me what you think. And since this is my first story this might be a one-shot because I'm not totally sure about how fanfic works. So sorry if the next chapter is like three months from now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. I only own the plot.**

_Zander is hiding something. Stevie and Nelson are suspicious. He's always leaving band practice early, looks tired, and is always trying to be with his football. One day Nelson follows him and find out something that will change their friendship __forever__**.**_

Stevie's Pov:

I make to the lunch table and see Nelson and Kevin playing Furious Pigeons. I sit down knowing they won't see me. What's up with that game? I've played it before, it's not that great. I sigh very loudly, and nothing. I sigh again but this time slide my back onto the table.

Kevin does absolutely nothing, but nelson greets me, "Oh hey Stevie"

I plop down next to him, "Hi Nelly"

He rolls his eyes and shuts off his Gameboy, "why do u have to call me that?'

Before I can say a word Kacey sits next to Kevin and sighs. I roll my eyes, "Yes Kace?"

"We can't have movie night at my house." she pouts. She rests her head on Kevin and he looks up to the sky mouthing _"Thank you"_

I laugh, "Just have it my house."

She shoots up like a lightning bolt, "Really? We can?"

"Yeah it's no problem. Plus I have more movies than u so now we can stop watching the same dumb sappy love movies"

She grins, "Thank you Ste- WAIT MY MOVIES AREN'T DUMB! RIGHT GUYS?"

Nelson's face pales while Kevin just runs. Sneaky little devil…

Nelson stutters, "Uh… um... Hey Zander!"

My head snaps to the side to see Zander standing there looking extremely tired. Bag slung over his shoulder, bed head, and bags under his eyes. I get up and circle him.

I chuckle, "Wow you look like crap."

He rolls his eyes, "Thank you Stevie. That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Sorry Zan. What's wrong? You look sad and tired." I say as we sit down.

"I'm not sad, just tired. I was writing a song last night and I'm super tired."

Kacey pulls away from her phone, "Song? Did you finish it? Can we practice today?"

"Whoa Kace. I don't think that Zander was able to write all the chords, keys and beats for a song in one night." Nelson says.

"Zander did not write all of that in one night, but yes I did finish it." Zander replies.

Kacey pouts again, "darn it"

"Well how about we write that stuff during movie night? Tomorrow my house at 6"

'Okay" Zander and Nelson say in together. Man that's creepy.

"Well me and Kevin"

I interrupt Kacey, "Kevin and I"

She groans, "Kevin and I have to go to the mall to get him new clothes. Apparently he wants fashion advice."

Zander stands up and says, "I got to go."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "But class doesn't start for 20 minutes"

"I have to go take to the team. You know about the championship." **(A/N: Let's pretend that Zander's on the football team.) **And with that he's gone. Kacey leaves saying something about checking out Dean.

"Hmm. Nelly?" I question

"Yes Steves?"

I turn to him, "Do you feel like Zan-Zan is hiding something?

"What do u mean?" he questions

"Well," I start, "lately he's tired, he's been late to band practice and leaves right when we finish, and he's been with his team a lot. Like more than he has to be."

"I guess you're right." he agrees. "Maybe tomorrow when he leaves we can follow him and see what he does?"

"Can you do it alone? I got to plan movie night."

"Sure! I can be a secret agent spy!" he yells happily.

I laugh. Man this kid's dorky.

The bell rings. "Okay spy-boy; go find out if Zander's friend or foe." I say walking off to class.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Nelson's Pov:

I watch in the bushes as Zander's rusty old pick-up truck pulls into the parking lot. He steps out and walks to the gym. I take the short cut from the band room and tip toe into the locker room. I go to the aisle behind Zander's locker. I pull out my recorder and press play.

"Sup Zander?" I hear Spencer.

"Hey."

"Still with Loser 5?" What? I thought Spencer was cool.

"Ha, yeah." EXCUSE ME? DID ZANDER JUST CALL US LOSERS?

I keep on listening to their conversation. No. No. NO. NONONO!

Stevie's Pov:

I start to walk to my locker when I get a text from Nelson.

Nelly: Band room. NOW. It's about Zander.

I turn around and run to the band room. I reach the door and it swings open. Nelson pulls me in, shuts the door and locks it. He turns to me.

"Well? Is Zander friend or foe?"

He looks at me with a serious face, "Foe. Definitely foe."

**DUN DUN DUHHHH! Well PLEASE REVIEW! If you can can tell me how to upload the next chapter? It would be easier for me. Plus tell me so writing tips? PLEASE? IM HOPELESS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

Chapter Two: Hurt

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back already. I got a book report to do but this kept bugging me. I guess I'll do one chapter a day from now on. But when school starts maybe a few times a week. I figured I wanted to do some shout outs! I only have four reviews but one really helped me and made me laugh. And everyone please spread the word about this story! AND REVIEW! I like reviews! They make me feel happy!**

**LunarMoonWater: Thank you for your help! I know Zander's being a bit jerky (does that sound weird?) but it's all part of the plan. MWHAHAHAHA! And I hope we can see a new chapter for your story soon!**

**I forgot to mention this last time! There are no perfs! Just cheerleaders! They're snobby but not evil. Kacey is a part of them. Molly is the head cheerleader and Grace is a cheerleader too. Gravity 5 and the cheerleaders are friends but not good friends. Think like Shellesa from fish hook. Okay enough with this author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. I only own the plot.**

**Last time on Broken:**

"Still with Loser 5?" What? I thought Spencer was cool.

"Ha, yeah." EXCUSE ME? DID ZANDER JUST CALL US LOSERS?

I keep on listening to their conversation. No. No. NO. NONONO!

"Well? Is Zander friend or foe?"

He looks at me with a serious face, "Foe. Definitely foe."

Stevie's Pov:

I'm shocked, "What? F-Foe? Are you serious? how do you know?"

Nelson pulls out a recorder, "Listen for yourself." and he hits play.

I hear two voices on the recording. one Spencer and one Zander… LOSER 5? OH HELL NO!... Pity? Why would he… A sob story? Is that what he really thinks...

As the recording comes to an end I. Am. Furious. "DOES HE THINK HE CAN JUST DO THAT? TALK ABOUT US LIKE THAT? HE ACTS LIKE OUR FRIEND THEN STABS US IN THE BACK!"

Nelson just sighs and falls on the couch. Then he pats the cushion next to him and I sit down. My eyes water and I bury my head into his shoulder. His arms wrap around me and I cry into him. The bell rings but we don't get up. We stay there, me sobbing in to his chest and him whispering sweet nothings into my ear. By the time the second bell rings we're cleaned up and ready for class, but I still can't believe it.

Nelson's Pov:

After we leave the band room I go to math while Stevie goes to music. I take my sit in between Kevin and Zander. _Shoot I forgot, I sit next to him._

"Hey Kevin. Switch seats with me."

"Why?" he whines.

"Dude just do it!"

He frowns but still switches. Zander walks in and does a double take. "Hey Nelson didn't you sit right the-"

"I wanted to try something new!" I snap. The both of them shut up immediately.

In the middle of class I see Zander and Kevin a note to each other repeatedly. I glance over and my blood starts to boil.

**Zander**/Kevin

**Hey, what's up with Mr. Grumpy pants over there? –Z**

Idk. maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. -K

**Haha or maybe he** **couldn't beat one of the Furious Pigeon levels. -Z**

LOL. Oh what if it's a girl! My Boy's growing up! ;D -K

***GASP* What if it's Grace? OR MOLLY! -Z**

OR MAYBE STEVIE? -K

**AHAHAHA LOL -Z**

I stopped reading after that. Focusing only on math notes I write as much as I can. By the end of class I have about five pages of notes. AND my hand hurts like hell!

Stevie's Pov

The third bell rings and I trudge over to English. I sit next to Kacey and pull out my notebook.

"Hey what's up with you sunshine?" Kacey questions.

I roll my eyes, "Just a bit tired. have some... family problems." I lie.

"Anything I can help with? I don't mean to butt in but come on Stevie, you can tell me anything! We've known each other since second grade! **(A/N: oh and everyone has known each before high school I'll put the order down below.)****  
**

I smile, "Thanks darling. I'll tell you at band practice, okay?"

"Sure! As long as i get to help you!"

Mrs. Malsow walks in (**Imagine Halston Sage) **and everyone quiets down. "Okay class today we will be doing something fun! with the person next to you, write a short story! It can be about anything! But it has to be age appropriate. Okay use this rest of class to brainstorm."

I look to Kacey. She gives me an evil look. Great looks like it's a sappy love story.

"Okay lay it on me." I state. This is going to be good.

"So there are these two teens, Noah and Lulu and they're best friends. So Noah is deeply in love with Lulu, but Lulu doesn't know. One day Noah gets accepted to this college but it's like across the world in like France! Or Paris! The city of lo-"

"Kacey!" I yell.

She sighs, "Whaat?"

"You know that Paris is IN France, right?

"W-what?"

"You know what? Just continue." I sigh.

"Well as I was saying, Noah get accepted into the college in Paris. but then Lulu realizes that he love her and that she loves him. But it's too late and like she has to follow him to Paris to be with him! and they live happily ever after!"

I groan and she frowns, "What's wrong with it?"

I close my eyes, rub my head, look at her, then start, "It's good just to predictable. Make it like she realizes her feeling but they get into a fight. Like maybe Noah's angry that she didn't see his love. In the end she just lets him go."

She sits there shocked, "Wow Stevie that's pretty deep. Like it was from your life!"

I look down and whisper, "Yeah my life."

We spend the rest of our time making up little things like characters and setting. we make plans about seeing each other. the bell rings. _Time for history._

The day flies by and before you know it we're in the band room practicing. I don't look at Zander once and just play near Nelson. After rehearsing three songs we take a break. I walk up to Nelson and whisper, "We have to tell them."

He nods, "Guys," he says walking over to the couch. I sit on the armrest next to Kevin, "we have to tell you something."

Zander groans, "Do you have to? I have to go!"

"Alexander Francis Robbins sit your ass down." I hiss. He obeys and sits on the couch.

Kevin chuckles, "Francis."

Nelson rolls his eyes, "Now this is a serious matter involving our dear friend, Zander_._"

"Excuse me?!" Zander starts getting defensive. Nelson just ignores him and continues, "He's been lying to us."

"WHAT?!" Kacey, Kevin and Zander yell.

I pull out the recorder, "Listen" and I press play.

**OH SNAP! CLIFF HANGER! So tomorrow Zander's secret will be revealed and it might get a little intense. Im not sure since I'm not the best writer... and here's the order of how everyone met.**

Stevie and Nelson- Since they were three

Stevie, Nelson and Kevin- Kindergarten

Stevie, Nelson, Kevin, and Kacey (plus the cheerleaders)- Second grade

Stevie, Nelson, Kevin, Kacey (plus the cheerleaders), and Zander- Eighth grade**  
**

******As you can see Stevie and Nelson are the closest. Zander is second closest to Stevie. Somehow it's going to be Zevie. Any idea? And... **

**************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ********************************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!************************************************************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!************************************************************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!************************************************************REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!************************************************************REVIEW! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I AM REVIEW HUNGRY! SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS STORY! PLEASE! And I will see you next time! :D**  



	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

Chapter Three: Revealing

**A/N: WHAT'S GOOOOD? Okay that was the coffee talking… So let's write up some more chapters! Remember to review! Please? I know I've been pushy about reviews but this is my first story and reviews show me that people care! J Thanks to the people who have reviewed! Oh and I'm starting school tomorrow L but I'll try to add as many chapters as possible. So remember to review, favorite, share, and follow please! Oh this chapter has Zander's secret so… enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. I only own the plot.**

**Last time on Broken:**

I'm shocked, "What? F-Foe? Are you serious? How do you know?"

Nelson pulls out a recorder, "Listen for yourself." and he hits play.

I hear two voices on the recording. One Spencer and one Zander… LOSER 5? OH HELL NO!... Pity? Why would he… A sob story? Is that what he really thinks...

Nelson rolls his eyes, "Now this is a serious matter involving our dear friend, Zander_._"

"Excuse me?!" Zander starts getting defensive. Nelson just ignores him and continues, "He's been lying to us."

"WHAT?!" Kacey, Kevin and Zander yell.

I pull out the recorder, "Listen" and I press play.

No One's Pov:

Stevie hits play on her recorder and you can hear two voices talking.

**Zander**/_Spencer_

_"Sup Zander?" _

**"Hey."**

_"Still with Loser 5?" _

**"Ha, yeah"**

_"They're such idiots. I can't believe they actually believe that you want to there friend."_

**"I pity them. They're losers so they need some friends."**

_"Yeah. I mean they suck. Like how Kacey sucks at cheerleadering. She's hot though."_

**"Nelson and Kevin only have a stupid game since they have no lives."**

_"Stevie's just a sob story. She just wants attention."_

**"I know she's so annoying! One time she looked at my song book and thought that one of the songs was for her!"**

_"Damn I don't know how you stand them."_

**"Well when we finish high I forget all about them. Thank god."**

_"Okay enough about your tragedy. Let's go practice."_

**"All right. All right."**

Zander's Pov:

My jaw drops. They followed me? They know. My eyes dart up to Stevie's. She looks so hurt. _I caused that. _I don't want to see her hurt.

"You guys followed me?" I ask.

"I did." Nelson replies.

"Zander, how could you?" Kacey asks.

I groan, "It's not what you think."

"Not what we think? Well I think so sound like an ass!" Nelson yells. I look around. Kevin is quiet, Stevie's about to cry and Kacey looks pale.

"Y-you guys are my friends." I stutter. My voice is cracking and a lump forms in my throat.

"Friends," Stevie whispers. She stands up and walks over to me. A tear slips out from her watery eyes and I just want to hug her, kiss her, tell her that I'm sorry and forget about this.

"Friends?" she whispers again. I nod.

"Well friends don't talk about other friends like that! ESPECIALLY BEST FRIENDS!" She screams. I get up and stare at her. tears stream down her face and drip down her chin

"You don't understand." I whisper.

"Understand? You STABBED us in the back! What dont we understand?!" Kevins says.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" I scream, "GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE!"

Kacey huffs, "Fine one chance. That's it."

I sigh, "It started in the eighth grade."

*FLASHBACK*

_I walk into Brewster Middle School and walk up to my team._

_"Z-man what's up man? How was summer?" Justin ask._

_I grin, "Been with the ladies. You know how I roll."_

_The team laughs and praise me. I love being captain._

_John cocks his head to the side, "What's up with the mini guitar?"_

_I roll my eyes, "It's a ukulele, dumbass."_

_"Whatever. Why do you have it?" John asks._

_"I learned a few instruments over the summer. The ukulele is my favorite."_

_"Whatever. Just dont into one of them." Justin laughs turning to four other kids. those kids are music-loving freaks. Kacey Simon head cheerleader, Nelson Baxter a nerd, Kevin Reed another nerd, and Stevie Baskara a snappy girl._ **(Zander note: I think she's beautiful but I don't tell them that)**

_"Them?" i ask, "i could have them wrapped around my finger like that." i say and snap my fingers._

_"Then let's bet," Justin says, "Become their friend and see if you can last until... the end of high school."_

_"And if I win?" the bet seems tempting._

_"If you win the whole team will run around the school in our underwear and if you lose you have to run around the park in your underwear." justin says, sticking his hand out._

_"Deal?"_

_I grin, "Deal." and i shake his hand._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Stevie's Pov:

I stare at Zander, furious. he became our friend, as a bet.

"So you became our friend as a bet?"

"Yes, but by the time we started high school I forgot all about it!. They guys brought it up last week so I just played along! I'm kinda glad i took that bet too! If I didn't Gravity 5 wouldn't have happened and I would still be a snotty football player! But please forgive me!" he begs and begs until Kevin speaks up.

"Save it. You have lost my trust and friendship." and then he takes his bag and leaves.

Then it's Kacey, "You're out of the band." she follows Kevin.

Then Nelson, "Have your stuff out by tomorrow." he grabs his stuff and slams the door. Now it's my turn to put my two cents in.

"Stevie," he chokes out my name, "Please forgive me." after all we've been through. The tears, the laughs, the songs. The cheeky bastard.

"I HATE YOU." I don't scream at him, I just say it firmly.

"No, no please! You have to understand." tears rolls down his face and make a puddle on the carpet.

"Understand? _Understand?_ Understand that our friendship is built on lies? did you even think about our feelings in the beginning? DID U? I hate you Zander Robbins. I hate you." I whisper out the last part. His tears are now just an endless river and his nose is getting red. I grab my bag and bass as tears blur my vision. I swing the door open and slam it as I walk out. You can hear him crying down the hall. Some are for me to come back, other are just sobs.

I make my way to the school entrance. Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson are sitting on the steps. Nelson stands up and opens his arms. I crash into him and cry. after a goo five minutes i start to hiccup. Kacey takes my bag and Nelson carries me bridal style to Kevin's car. We pile into the car, Kacey and Kevin in the front and Nelson and I in the back. we stay quiet as Kevin's drives to my house.

**Okay so we have some drama on our hands. A little bit of Zevie from Zander (if you squint.) It turns out there will be more Nelvie in this story. LIKE A LOT. I would love it if you guys could give me some ideas! PM me or review with your idea! So remember to review, follow, share, and favorite please! Kay PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Faking and More Crying

Chapter Four: Faking and More Crying.

**A/N: I AM SO ANGRY! HOW TO ROCK HAS BEEN CANCELLED! WAHHHHHHHH! Okay so I'm posting a story called SAVE HOW TO ROCK. There are some ideas in there that might save How to Rock so check it out and do a few of the ideas! Maybe Nick will realize that w****e love H2R and bring it back! ****Okay so check that out!**

**HERE ARE SOME SHOUT OUTS:**

**LunarMoonWater: Why didn't I think of that song? It's like perfect! In the later chapters I have another song but that song for right now is soooo perf! Hmm... Yea I can't use perf... It feels weird.  
**

**bre143: He won't be in a gang but the shooting part of your idea has me thinking for future chapters!**

**I Love Zacey: For most of the story it will be Nelvie but it will end with Zevie. But for you I'll put in some Zacey friendship!  
**

**Zevie4EVA: It's going to be a lot of Nelvie be end in Grelson and Zevie!  
**

**Kait Q: That mean so much to me! I've read Zevie fanfics that made me cry but I never knew that I could make people cry with my fanfic!  
**

**Okay let's go on with this story! hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. I only own the plot. AND IT WOULDN'T CANCELLED! And I don't own The Hunger Games.  
**

******Last time on Broken:**

******__****"I pity them. They're losers so they need some friends."**

******_"Stevie's just a sob story. She just wants attention."_**

"Save it. You have lost my trust and friendship."

"You're out of the band."

"Have your stuff out by tomorrow."

"No, no please! You have to understand."

"Understand? _Understand?_Understand that our friendship is built on lies? did you even think about our feelings in the beginning? DID U? I hate you Zander Robbins. I hate you."

Kevin's Pov:

Stevie's hiccuping dies and turns into deep breaths. I look in the rear view mirror and see that she fell asleep on Nelson's lap. Kacey stares at her seat, tears falling ever now and then. We come to a red light.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask.

"He was suppose to be the caring friend," Kacey whispers, "but I guess he's still vain."

"He's an asshole. He played us and now just look at Stevie," Nelson snaps, gesturing to the tear-stained girl in his arms.

The rest of the car ride is silent. I pull up to Stevie's two story ocean blue house. I help Kacey with the bags while Nelson carefully slides out of the back with Stevie in his arms. I take out Stevie's keys and unlock the door. We walk into the living room. The sunshine makes the orange walls glow, it's comforting due to the situation. Nelson sets Stevie down on the couch. Kacey and I sit on the loveseat and Nelson sits on the floor next to Stevie, holding her hand.

Nelson's Pov:

"What happens now?" Kacey asks.

"Well." Kevin begins, "We go on like nothing happened. We'll help you learn the guitar and ukulele."

"Not the ukulele" A voice whispers thick with tears.

Our heads shoot up to see Stevie laying there, her hazel brimming with tears.

I nod. "Okay no ukulele."

She gets up and walks up the stairs. A few minutes later she comes back down with DVDs and clothes in her arms. We give her a confused look.

"It's movie night." she says with a weak smile. She lays out the DVDs and clothes. Kacey and Stevie take their clothes to the upstairs bathroom while Kevin and I take the downstairs bathroom. When we're finished we head back upstairs. The girls are already there and are looking at the movies.

"It's about time you guys got here." Stevie says with a smirk. Everyone knows that it's a fake one.

"Stevie." I say, "You don't have to pretend like everything's okay. We know you're faking."

Stevie's Pov:

I look up at the three of them and crack a smile. It's a sad one but it's still a smile. They know I'm faking. They know that I don't want to believe that Zander lied for years. They know that I want to cry and smash everything in site. They know that I want this to just be a nightmare and in the morning I'll wake up, Zander still my best and the band is still Gravity 5, not _Gravity 4_. And they know that on the inside I'm crumbling and I am but I just don't want they to know.

I turn to the TV and turn on the DVD player. Then I pop in The Hunger Games. Kacey chose it before the boys came back. Kacey and Kevin squish onto the loveseat, I lay down on the couch and Nelson sits on the floor laying his head on the pillow (Kacey and I had set on blankets and pillows before.) Between two hours everyone fell asleep before me. I turn off the TV and look around.

"Nelson? Kacey? Kevin?" I whisper gently. They don't respond and are probably sound asleep. I collapse on the couch, wrap a blanket around myself, and the tears start to flow. I cry about Zander lying to us. I cry about how things will never be the same. I cry about him. I begin to hiccup and I curl into the fetal position.

"Stevie? Are you okay?" I look up and Nelson is looking at me. His hazel eyes remind me of Zander's deep brown ones. Both are warm and comforting but Zander's are more passion. I shake my head and he climbs onto the couch. He hold me again and I cry on him for the third time in two days.

"Shh..." he whispers. We lay down on the couch. My arms are wrapped around his neck and him arms are around my waist. After twenty minutes of crying I finally fall asleep.

Kacey's Pov:

I wake up snuggled into Kevin's arm. I smile to myself and close my eyes. And then it hits, Zander's not our friend. He played us for years and now Stevie's heartbroken. I look over at the couch and see Stevie and Nelson spooning. I grin. _Be good to her, Nelson._

**A/N: Okay, okay I don't really like this chapter but tell me what you think! Always remember toreview, share,follow, and favorite! And don't forget to check out SAVE HOW TO ROCK. Well bye bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cutting and Drinking

Chapter Five: Cutting and Drinking

**A/N: I'M SO TIRED. UGH. I tired but I'm going to write another chapter today, because I love you. This is for you How to Rock lovers. We have to save H2R or I'LL DIEEEEEEEEEE! Okay so let's get on with the story!**

**I've also noticed that i have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and they're annoying to me so I'll try to fix them. If I figure out how to... Can anyone help me?**

**And one more thing! I've decided to make Molly Zander's sister so her and Gravity 5 are kinda friends.**

**OH and another thing there's cutting and drinking in this chapter so... you've been warned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. ****AND IT WOULDN'T BE CANCELLED!** I only own the plot. And I don't own Spongebob. Just putting that out there.

**Last time on Broken:**

"Are you guys okay?"

"He was suppose to be the caring friend, but I guess he's still vain."

"He's an asshole. He played us and now just look at Stevie,"

"Stevie. You don't have to pretend like everything's okay. We know you're faking."

And they know that on the inside I'm crumbling and I am but I just don't want they to know.

_Be good to her, Nelson._

Stevie's Pov:

I wake up to the sound the TV playing. I open my eyes and see Kevin and Nelson awake and watching Spongebob. Kacey is asleep on Kevin's shoulder.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Kevin says.

"Morning." I say with a small smile. We watch Spongebob for an hour before Kacey wakes up.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Kevin, Nelson, I yell. She just squints her eyes at us and falls back onto the couch. After two hours of Spongebob and small talk Kacey and Kevin leave.

"Are you sure it's okay." Nelson asks.

"It's fine. Your mom needs you home so go. Plus you live two houses down so if I need you I'll come visit" I say. He nods hesitantly then leaves.

I clean up the living room then go up to my room. I collapse onto my bed and just lie there. I look at my alarm clock and see that it's already one o'clock. Next to my alarm is a picture a frame. I sit up and pick it up. It's a picture of Zander and I in the ninth grade at slow dancing the winter ball. Zander's in a white suit and I'm in a puffy snow white dress that goes up to my knees. I smile at the picture then frown. I almost forgot that Zander lied. My hands tighten around the frame. Damn I should have known that he was lying, he's Zander Robbins. I stare at the picture then throw the frame against the wall. The glass shatters into tiny little shards.

I race to the bathroom and grab my razor. I've heard that this helps the pain, somehow. The thin medal is cold against my skin. _Just this one time._ I gently press on the the razor and flick my wrist. It stings a lot and there's a little bit of blood but it feels _really_ good. A tear leaks out and I realize that I'm crying. I curl up and cry.

Zander's Pov:

God I'm such an idiot. I should've just quit the football team. They're just asses who can throw a ball. Everyone I care about is hurt. Especially Stevie. _God I fucked up._ I feel my back hit my bed and I look at the frame on my nightstand. It's a picture of me and Stevie at the winter ball in the ninth grade. I reach over, grab the frame, and stare at it. My fingers run over Stevie's white dress and I smile.

I wonder if she's okay.

_Of course she isn't dumbass! YOU HURT HER! _

You don't think that I don't know that!?

_Well you should have thought about that a couple years ago. You don't think that becoming her friend as a bet wouldn't come back to bite you in the ass?_

Damn it! I have to stop talking to myself!

_Yeah and you should get Stevie back! SHE'S HURT AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

"I KNOW!" I yell. I throw the frame onto the nightstand and storm out of my room.

I grab my keys and run to my car. I drive until I get to the liquor store. The words "John's Liquor Barrel" light up in red. I rip the door open and go to the back of the store. Cases of beer line racks or are stored in fridges. I grab two six packs and speed walk to the cash register. Setting the beer on the counter, I take out forty bucks and my fake id. One of the perks of being a jock. The man behind the counter scans the cases, looks at my id, then takes my money. I don't even wait for the change. I grab the cases and run out to my rusty pick up truck. I hop in and put the beer in the seat next to me. I drive back to my house and head to the woods behinds in my backyard, the cases of beer in my hands. The sound of water rushing fills my ears and I see the the small stream. I sit a log and take out a bottle of beer. I pop the cap off and chug it down. The bitter taste feels like it numbs the anger inside of me. I chug down the rest of the bottles in that pack and hide the other pack in a hallow tree, for tomorrow. I wait for the dizziness in my head to fade and then I stagger back home.

"Where have you been?" Molly asks. Molly is my annoying twin sister and head cheerleader. She is also the reason why I can't ask out any cheerleaders.

"In the woods. I wanted to clear my head." I say.

She scoffs, "I know what you did to your band."

I groan, "How?"

"Kacey." she says. " She told me everything and that Stevie's basically a mess." Her eyes are cold, " How could you do that to them? I'm not their best friend and I may be cruel and sneaky but you... you are just an ass!"

I clench my fist together. " YOU DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT!?" I scream in her face. "I KNOW THAT IT'S MY FAULT! I KNOW THAT I'M AN ASS! I KNOW THAT THE PEOPLE I LOVE ARE HURT AND I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO HURT THEM!" Tears start to leak out and Molly pulls me into her arms.

"Shh.. It's okay baby bro, it's okay" She coos, " It's okay. They'll forgive you, you just how to show them that you can." she says.

I pull away from her and nod "You're right." I whisper.

She smiles and pats my shoulder, "Okay now go upstairs and get changed. Mom will be home soon." I turn around and run to the stairs. I change into a new into my sweatpants and white tank top. I smack my lips together then race to the bathroom to brush my teeth. _Got to get rid of the beer breath._

**A/N: it's 2 a.m. and im going to post this chapter now, so srry if there are tons of mistakes! UGH and im tired! okay so remember to help save how to rock! OR I'LL DIE! K PEACE!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Relief

**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Relief**

**A/N: WHERE THE FRACK HAVE I'VE BEEN? DANNNNNNGGG I'M LATE! Ugh writer's block is a damn B*TCH! Okay so I actually still have writer's block so I'm sorry if you have to wait an entire year for the new chapter! UGH I HATE THIS! I know what's going to happen like I know every single detail for the future but how I'm going to get there? I DON'T KNOW! :(**

**IN OTHER NEWS. Max Schneider had a ustream about three weeks ago. And guess who didn't know about it? ME. AND IN OTHER NEWS TO COUNTER MY "IN OTHER NEWS". About a month ago Max Schneider had a ustream. And I got a muthaf*cking shout out! My ustream account is Ukulelegirl14 but he said Ukulelegirl74 by mistake but I could care less. Because he is Max the almighty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock. If I did there would hopefully be more Zevie. AND IT WOULDN'T BE CANCELLED.**

**Last time on Broken:**

I gently press on the razor and flick my wrist.

I wonder if she's okay.

_Of course she isn't dumbass! YOU HURT HER!_

I smack my lips together then race to the bathroom to brush my teeth_. Got to get rid of the beer breath._

**A/N: Btw the fight was on Friday so now it's Saturday.**

Zander's Pov:

"Zander. Zander come on! Wake up!" a voice gently whispers. It's so familiar... Molly? Kacey? No...

"Stevie?" I say as I sit up. The sun's rays force me to squint but help me figure out where we are. We're laying down in a meadow. Stevie's in a short white tulle dress and I'm in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. What in the world...

"I started to think that you wouldn't wake up, Darling." she whispers. She strokes my arm and leans against me.

"D-darling? B-but you hate me. What's going on?" I start to panic. Am I dead or something?

She pulls back quickly and stares at me like I just spoke a different language. The sunlight hits her in the most perfect way and she looks like a confused little angel.

Stevie raises an eyebrow at me. "Why in the world would I hate you? We're the perfect couple darling."

My eyes widen. Perfect couple? She loves me? I smile.

"I'm sorry baby. I just had a bad dream and I thought it was real. You hated me."

She huddles up to me "I would never hate you. I promise."

We hug and when we pull away I start to lean in. Our lips graze each other then BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I roll off my bed and my eyes fly open. No no, no, no! I flop back onto my bed, pull the covers over my head and clamp my eyes shut._ Stevie loves me. Stevie loves me. Stevie loves me. STEVIE LOVES ME!_ I throw the covers off and rush into the bathroom. Flipping the shower the shower on, I strip out of my boxers and sweaty tank top and step into the shower. The scalding water burns my skin. Normally I would just lower the temperature, but today it's different. Instead I just lean against the wall, slide down to the floor of the tub and close my eyes. The water sounds rain. Rain. Rain. Raina. _Raina. _My eyes fly open and I know it's time for another drink.

Stevie's Pov:

I wake up screaming and sweating. I had a nightmare where Gravity 4 hated me and forced me to sing alone on stage and people threw knives at me.

"Stevie?! Stevie are you okay?!" my younger brother Aaron yells, pounding at the door.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I yell back. The pounding stops and I hear the sound of fading footsteps. I sigh and look down at the small cuts in my wrists. God why am I do fucked up?

Nelson's Pov:

I pull on my deadmau5 shirt, some sweatpants and my grey beanie that Stevie got me for my birthday last year.

I walk out to my kitchen and take out a cloth bag and put packages of popcorn and any candy that I can find into it.

"Mom! I'll be back tomorrow!" I call out.

_"_Where are you going?" she yells back.

"I got a Stevie that I need to cheer up!" I yell as I walk out the door car keys, bag, and phone in my arms.

Stevie's Pov:

"Stevie! Nelson's here!" Aaron yells. I pull on a sweater then walk downstairs to see Aaron and his twin a.k.a my only sister, August help Nelson put McDonald's frappes and pancakes onto the table. Nelson also has a bag that looks like it's stuffed with candy, microwave popcorn, and movies.

A car honks outside "Stevie can you tell Mom that Kyle and Tommy picked Aaron and I up for soccer?" August says.

"Sure" I say. They rush out of the door, leaving Nelson and I in silence.

"How have you been feeling?" he whispers.

I shrug "I feel like shit."

Nelson grins sheepishly at me and gestures to everything he brought. "Well I have a pile of goodies and a whole day to cheer up the prettiest girl in the world."

I blush furiously. _Is that what he really thinks? That I'm the prettiest girl? _"Um... Okay. I'm going to take a shower, but can you set everything up?"

"Yup." He says. "You just relax and I'll take care of everything."

I nod quickly and then bolt up the stairs. I go to the bathroom, take off my clothes, and step in the shower. After I finish, I change then walk downstairs to find Nelson sitting there staring at the TV with a movie about to play.

_Maybe this won't be so bad..._

**A/N: Okay, well this sucked butt! I hate this chapter! It's so rushed because I wanted to update and UGH! I JUST HATE IT! So review if you want but I won't blame you if you don't. Oh and I need some help. Down below there are some songs I need help with. Vote for the song you want for the person it is assigned to. Or you can summit some!**

**Stevie-**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**Thank you by Simple Plan**

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

**Try by P!nk**

**Zander-**

**Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

**I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls**

**A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope**

**Okay! BYEE! See you later! -uke**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know that I've been gone for so long and you guys probably hate me so here's my excuse... I don't really have one... I just can't think about what to write. So here's what I need you guys to do. Down below there's a little thing where you can review so click that... Oh you've clicked it? Okay good now can you do me a favor? Write what you think should happen next:

Choice one: Nelson and Stevie start dating, but then Zander becomes even more depressed (and Stevie is still cutting)

Choice two: Nelson and Stevie start dating but then something tragic happens

Choice three: Nelson and Stevie start dating but then someone comes along and kind of ruins the relationship (but not on purpose it just kind of happened.) And Zander is thinking about suicide.

Choice four: Zander starts dating a new girl and Stevie becomes more depressed

Choice five: You guys get to make up your own idea!

So when you review just say "Choice" then the number you want (and for choice five don't forget to write your idea.) And for the songs so far these are the results:

**Stevie-**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne - 3**

**White Horse by Taylor Swift - 2**

**Thank you by Simple Plan -**

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri - 4**

**Try by P!nk -**

**Zander-**

**Story of Us by Taylor Swift - 1**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol - 1 **

**I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls - 1**

**A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope - 3**

**Suggested for Zander-**

**For the First Time by The Script- 2**

**Over Again by One Direction- 1**

Yeah I probably counted them wrong... Sowwi... So anyways I'm stilling taking votes for them and I think I'm going to pull I hate this part by The Pussycat Dolls... Not really sure why I put that in there... Umm yeah.. so... BYEEEEEEE -uke


End file.
